This invention relates to a compact portable pump device for extracting liquid from an engine, and more particularly, for extracting gasoline, transmission oil, diesel fuel or motor oil from an engine.
The use of a portable oil suction device for removing oil from engines is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5 450 924 to Tseng discloses such a suction device including a pump cylinder surrounded by an oil tank. Tseng also discloses a carrying handle at the top of the device shaped to receive the handle of the suction pump.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved oil suction device having a portable and easy to carry arrangement than the known devices. Such a result can be obtained by providing a vacuum pump apparatus including a cylindrical tube acting as a handle for the suction device. This arrangement enables the pump apparatus to have two functions, thus reducing the size and increasing the ease of carrying the portable suction device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a unique suction pump apparatus arrangement including support means supporting first and second ends of the cylindrical tube of the pump apparatus, the pump apparatus creating a negative pressure in a plastic tank during an outward stroke of the piston of the pump apparatus.
The objects and purposes of this invention have been met by a portable suction device for removing liquid from an engine including a plastic tank having an integral protrusion extending upwardly from the tank, a pump aperture for enabling removal of gas or air from the tank and a receiving aperture for receiving a liquid or gas from an engine. The device includes a pump apparatus for creating a negative pressure in the plastic tank. The pump apparatus includes a cylindrical tube, a piston surrounded by the tube, a piston rod having a first end extending outwardly beyond a first end of the cylindrical tube and secured at a second end to the piston, a leather element extending about at least a portion of a peripheral edge of the piston, and a pump handle at the first end of the piston rod for enabling movement of the piston rod along a length of the cylindrical tube. A plastic support bracket mounts to the protrusion of the plastic tank and supports the first end of the cylindrical tube adjacent the pump handle and a pump support cap receives the second end of the cylindrical tube and secures the cylindrical tube at the pump aperture of the plastic tank. The plastic support bracket and the pump support cap enable the cylindrical tube to function as a handle for carrying the plastic tank. A metal closure element including a check valve to enable creation of negative pressure in the plastic tank is also positioned between an inward face of the pump support cap and an end face of the tank about the pump aperture for substantially closing the pump aperture.
In one embodiment, the plastic support bracket includes a cylindrical cup-shape for receiving and supporting the first end of the cylindrical tube and an aperture along a central axis for enabling travel of the piston rod therethrough.
In another embodiment, the pump apparatus includes a piston end piece having an extension for securing the leather element to the piston.
In yet another embodiment, the piston rod is metal, and the piston, and piston end piece are a plastic material.
In still further embodiments, the piston valve member is a leather element soaked in oil and extending about at least a portion of an outer flat surface of the piston as well as the peripheral edge of the piston, and includes an aperture to enable the extension of the piston end piece to pass therethrough and secure the disk to the piston.
In the most preferred embodiment, the cylindrical tube of the pump apparatus is mounted by support means so the longitudinal axis thereof is substantially horizontal when the tank is placed on a horizontal surface.
In the most preferred embodiment, the piston and tank are made from a plastic material. The cylindrical tube is made from a metal material providing contrasting electrical conductivity. The large metal surface area of the tube, as well as the varying conductivity of the materials, dissipates (substantially reduces) static charge among the piston, tube and tank.